1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swivel chairs, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved swivel beach chair formed from connected segments of P.V.C. pipe. Conventional forms of beach chairs are generally formed from wood or metal materials which are subject to degradation upon exposure to the sun and salt water. While chairs have previously been formed from P.V.C. pipe segments which are glued together, no suitable adjustment mechanisms have been provided which allows for pivotally adjustable leg, back and head rest portions and which allows three hundred sixty degree rotation of the chair. Additionally, these conventional forms of chairs are provided with integral covers or padded upholstery cushions which are difficult to remove or clean. In order to solve these problems, the present invention provides an improved P.V.C. swivel chair which utilizes an improved locking mechanism for enabling pivotal adjustment of leg, back and head rest portions to selected positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of swivel chairs are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a swivel chair is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,152, which issued to C. Sirpak et al on Jan. 16, 1973. This patent discloses a chair having a contoured portion defining a back rest and a seat. The seat has a central recess extending inwardly from its forward edge of a size and shape to accommodate the upper legs of a person. The contoured portion of the chair is pivotally suspended upon a support member which in turn is supported on a base. The contoured portion is adjustable to different heights with respect to the base and includes a frame and cushion supported by the frame. The chair may be provided with arm rests and lower leg rests. The contoured portion and the support member are adapted to swivel with respect to the base and a mechanism is provided to selectively prevent such swiveling. U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,365, which issured to C. Gibson on Feb. 27, 1973, discloses a seat attachment for boats. A generally rectangular frame is formed from tubular members upon which a molded seat is secured. C-clamps are provided at each corner of the frame for securement to the side walls of a boat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,896, which issued to E. Belk on Apr. 3, 1973, discloses a swivel chair adapted for use in recreational vehicles. The chair includes a mount for attachment to fixed structure of the vehicle for rotatably mounting a bottom frame to permit the chair to be swivelled about a generally vertical axis. A back frame is pivotally mounted to a relatively fixed portion of the bottom frame, and braces are attached between the back frame and a relatively movable portion of the bottom frame. A seat lock mechanism locks the fixed and movable portions of the bottom frame in the position of recline or tilt of the back frame to prevent movement of the seat back during a vehicle accident. U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,588, which issued to D. Speice on Apr. 12, 1983, discloses a revolving solar lounge chair which rotates in response to energization from the sun's rays. The solar lounger has a chaise type chair which is rotatably supported on a base. Photovoltaic solar cells are mounted on the chair and generate electrical energy in response to the sun's rays. The electrical energy is used to power a drive motor which causes the chair to rotate relative to the base. U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,202, which issued to T. Keaton on Oct. 1, 1985, discloses a semiautomatically actuated rotatable chair which can be rotated by the chair user from a sitting position. The chair is comprised of a base member disposed horizontally on the upper surface of a ring gear member. A rotatable member with a seat on its upper portion is disposed above the base member for rotation about the base member through a follower gear integrally secured on the lower surface of the upper member.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a swivel beach chair formed from P.V.C. pipe segments with a locking mechanism which allows selective adjustment of pivotal foot, back and head rest portions and provides a rotatable mount of a chair on a P.V.C. support base. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of swivel chairs, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such swivel chairs, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.